My Love is True
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Yui loves Jack, but she feels she isn't the right choice for him to be with her. Will Jack's love for Yui shine through or will she suffer in the dark? A one-shot lemon! Jack/OC Rated M for good reason if you couldn't tell!


**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys! It's your favorite little dragon princess back with a brand new story! And it's my real 16th birthday! So to honor this special occassion, I thought I would give you a one-shot with Jack and Yui! Hope ya like it!**

Yui Fudo is the twin sister of Yusei Fudo, but there is a catch: Yui is with Jack Atlas. Tall and strong as he may be, Yui feels she is too small for Jack, despite her large breasts that is...

(Jack... I feel so small compared to you and..it just makes me feel so...so...different... Maybe we're just not right for each other...) Yui wandered through her thoughts, when the sound of the announcer broke her from her trance.

"Oh-no! Jack Atlas is spinning out of control!"

Yui gasped. "Jack!"

Yui quickly ran out to the track, which she made it just in time because Jack flew off his Duel Runner as Yui caught him in her arms, but when she did, she got thrown back onto the ground, rolling with Jack still in her arms.

When the two stopped rolling, Jack was on his back with Yui on his chest. She blinked a few times to clear her vision from dizziness before looking down at Jack, sighing in relief that he was Ok...

Not too much longer after Yui sighed did Jack open his eyes, seeing Yui above him as she smiled. "You're Ok!" she said happily.

"What happened?"

"You flew off your Runner, but I caught you... I'm just glad you're Ok..." Yui said.

Jack looked around, finding a crowd trying to get to him. "Let's go before we get swarmed."

"Where?"

"My place, don't worry, Jacklyn is with Yusei, now let's go."

"Mm."

Jack stood, grabbing Yui's hand and running with her behind. They hid for a moment while the crowd passed before going to get his Runner. Yui put on her own helmet as the two took off.

... ... ...

Once at Jack's place, Jack changed into his normal clothes while Yui walked into the living room, admiring how big Jack's mansion was.

Suddenly, Yui was surprised by strong arms forcing her backwards into a tight embrace. Yui instantly knew it was Jack as her eye lids lowered to halfway.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Don't do that again..."

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"Don't jump out and catch me when I fall from my Duel Runner. The last thing I want is you hurt..."

"I was... I guess I just wasn't thinking, like always... It's just...I always feel so small compared to you, Jack, and all I wanna do is prove I'm much more than this small little thing..." Yui said sadly.

Jack turned Yui to face himself, cupping her cheeks with his large, warm hand as he stared into Yui's eyes. "You are more, Yui. You're more to me and you always will be. You're my girl and that's all there is to it; don't let anyone tell you differently because you'll always be much more special to me."

Yui's eyes's softened as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Jack smiled softly before their lips met in a passioate kiss. Yui closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss as Jack's arms found their way to Yui's coat as he slipped it off, dropping it to the floor before pulling her closer.

Yui moaned as Jack slipped into her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance, Jack easily winning. The two deepened the kiss before they finally broke away for air, Yui panting hard as she layed her head on Jack's shoulder.

(Why am I panting so hard? Have I never kissed Jack like this before? It's strange because now I'm gasping for air...)

"Oh come on, are you tired from just that?" Jack teased.

"No, I'm fine. I can take on anything you throw at me."

"Well if that's the case..." Jack lifted Yui up and threw her over his shoulder. "...then let's continue this in my room."

"What!? Hey! Jack, put me down!" 

"Why do that when you're the perfect size for carrying like this?"

Yui blushed. "Don't say that! It only makes me feel short when you say that!"

"You're not short, but you are cute, I'll give ya that."

Yui blushed more when she saw the door close and was suddenly tossed onto the bed. Jack climbed on top of her and immediatly went after her neck, kissing, licking, nipping and sucking on it as Yui let out another moan.

Jack smirked against her skin, slidding his hand up her shirt on her soft, smooth stomach. Jack broke away from her neck for mere seconds only to remove her shirt and toss it to the foor before attacking her neck again. The elder reached his hand behind and unhooked Yui's bra, removing it as well as he tossed it aside.

Once finished with her neck, he kissed down to the vally between her breasts before grabbing one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it tenderly whle he played with the other. When he got bored with the right, he moved to the left one while kneeding the other.

When Jack got bored with that, he kissed down her stomach to the buckle of her belt, undoing it and removing the belt as well as unbottoning her shorts. He made quick work of his own coat and jacket, his belt also coming off before he removed Yui's thigh highs.

Jack went back to her lips, ravishing them with his own as he slid Yui's jean shorts off. Yui's cheeks went flushed as she could feel the wetness forming in her underwear, which only made her want more, more of Jack's love that was her's only.

He pulled back from her lips and stared into her eyes; they were clouded with lust and hungering for more. Jack understood what she wanted as he removed his own pants, along with her underwear. Yui's cheeks flushed a deep red again whe she was fully revealed to the man above her.

Jack smiled and got down to her ear, whispering softly. "You're more beautiful than I would've imagined, Yui..."

Jack got down to her navel, kissing and sucking on it as Yui moaned loudly, arching her back. When Yui's back lowered down to the bed again, she was surprised by Jack slipping a finger inside her. She winced in pain as he added a second finger, beginning to stretch her. When the last finger was added, he began to pump them in and out.

Yui let out a moan of pure bliss when Jack hit a certain spot as he hit it over and over again. Yui felt that tightening in her stomach that signaled her climax. She released all over his fingers, opening halfway as Jack pulled his fingers out and watched as Jack licked his fingers clean, making Yui blush even more just from how seductive the sight was to watch before he went to clean her up.

Yui sat up when Jack finished cleaning his fingers and herself as she placed her hands on his well built chest, running her hands along it slowly as she stared into his eyes.

"And just what do you think you're doing, my lovely little princess?"

"Well now...you can't have all the fun, Jack... I deserve a little something too, don't I?" Yui gave Jack that begging look she always did when she wanted something as he sighed.

"And just what is it that you want?" Jack asked.

Yui lifted her hand and pointed down. "What do you think I want?"

He didn't have to look because he understood just what she wanted as he chuckled lowly. "All you had to do was say so and I would've glady gave it to you."

"Ok then, may I have the chance to pleasure my king in return?"

"All right, fine, but just because I love you."

Yui smiled as Jack removed his boxers, the two now completely revealed to each other. Yui blushed when she caught the sight of Jack's length. It was so big; she didn't think it would even fit inside her. But she didn't worry as she grabbed his member in her smaller hands, kissing the tip before slipping it into her mouth while stroking the rest with her hand.

Yui head slowly went back and forth as Jack let out a low moan. Yui moaned as she continued to pleasure Jack; the vibrations from her vocal cords doing wonders for him before Yui increased her speed.

Suddenly, now Jack felt that tightening feeling in his gut as he gripped the sheets beneath him. "Y-Yui, I'm...!"

Jack couldn't finish his sentence before he released into Yui's mouth. She pulled away and held the back of her hand near her mouth as she swallowed what Jack had given to her, licking the rest from her fingers.

When Yui finished, she looked up at Jack, being a satisfied little kitten before he pushed her down onto the pillows, kissing her again as the two tasted themselves.

Once the two finished their make out session, Jack positioned himself at Yui's entrance, looking at her as she gave him a nod.

"It's all right, Jack... Go ahead, I'm ready..." she whispered.

Jack nodded and slowly pushed himself into Yui. She trembled in pain as she let out a cry, gripping the sheets beneath her as tears fell from her eyes.

(Oh God! Jack is so much bigger than I thought!) Yui thought.

Yui let out another cry in pain as Jack kissed her, trying to ease it away. He kept still until Yui had gotten fully adjusted to his length. When he felt her hips begin to grind against his, that was the only sign Jack needed to proceed as he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back into her, going at an even pace.

Yui's cheeks were flushed as she let out a moan every so often, which only embaressed her more at hearing herself moan like that, which only made Jack smile.

She was so tight around him and Jack was loving every second of it as he increased his speed, making Yui crave more.

"Ugh! Hah... J-Jack... Harder... Faster...!" she moaned breathlessly.

"Hold me and say my name, then I will." Jack said.

"J-Jack!" Yui released the sheets and threw her arms around Jack.

Jack continued thrusting into his love, their release close. After one final thrust, the two reached their climax, screaming each others names before kissing each other again as the feeling of their release slowly died down.

When they broke away, Jack slowly pulled out of Yui, making sure she was comfortable before laying to her right and pulling her into his arms to keep her warm, pulling the covers over them both as they smiled contently.

"I love you, Yui..." Jack said.

Yui blushed. "I love you too, Jack..."

"Yui, I want you to remember something."

"Yes, Jack? What is it?"

"Never think you're not good enough for me, because no matter what people say, I wouldn't trade you in for anything. You're my one and only, always remember that."

Yui smiled, snuggling into Jack's chest. "I feel the same way about you too, Jack..."

Jack felt happy hearing Yui say that as he drifted off to sleep, his love in his arms as she soon feel asleep to the sound of Jack's slow, steady heart beat, the moon shining high on the two lovers...

**Crimson Ice Flame: And there ya have it! My one-shot with Jack and Yui! Hope you liked it and please review! No flags please! .**


End file.
